


Friday Caramels

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Nyna made her way towards the kitchens.She knew that Camus loved caramels. It was his favourite sweet.That was why she was going to do her very best to make some with her own hands.





	Friday Caramels

The past week had been terrible for Camus.

On Monday the entire day had begun with the Sable Order’s horses missing due to a drunken stable boy. Majority of that day had been spent on the lookout. Nyna even asked Midia if she could help with the search. The horses were found in the end, but it had been an exhausting affair.

On Tuesday, possibly due to the events from the day before, Camus forgot an important meeting with some Archanean nobles. The stuffy old men were upset and the poor knight had to sit through a long-winded lecture about timeliness and how important that would be as he were to be Archanea's next prince consort.

On Wednesday King Michalis arrived and demanded a test of strength. It wouldn't be so bad if Camus didn't have a bazillion other things he had to do. King Michalis, being bloody King Michalis, nagged and nagged until he got his way. The battle itself ended in a draw, but Camus was the one who lost in the end. He had to stay up very late in order to get all of his business done in time. While Camus didn't know this, Nyna had taken the last few jobs that had slipped his mind and done them herself.

On Thursday Camus broke his ankle. The story of how this happened changed each and every time Nyna heard it. She was going to ask Camus, but decided against it when she saw how grumpy he was.

That left today. A rainy Friday. Nyna had gotten out of bed while Camus was still asleep. He usually got up before she did, but he had been completely knocked out by the healing magic used to soothe his pain. She gently stroked his cheek. He didn’t even stir. She wanted to make it all up to him somehow.

Nyna made her way towards the kitchens.

She knew that Camus loved caramels. It was his favourite sweet.

That was why she was going to do her very best to make some with her own hands.

It had taken most of the day due to the fact that the things had to cool down for so long, but with some help from the servants, as well as Linde, Nyna had been able to make some caramels. Part of her was a bit upset that she couldn’t do it on her own, but she knew that Linde meant well. The girl would probably have been depressed if she wasn’t allowed to assist, especially after Nyna managed to burn her left hand.

"Milady, are you sure about this?"

Nyna looked up at Linde. Her apprentice was looking at the lump of home-made caramel as if it were some unholy beast.

Nyna tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry!" she said, "The hard part is over." She turned to her own creation with a big knife and a wooden hammer in her hands. "Now I only need to divide it into tiny pieces."

Nyna took a deep breath. "Please hold the baking paper, Linde." she said, trying her best to seem confident. She could feel Linde's unease as she tried her best to hold the baking paper that the caramels were resting on still, while also trying to keep herself out of harm’s way.

Nyna rested the knife on the light brown sugar lump. She raised the wooden hammer slowly. They both braced themselves for the impact.

With all her might, Nyna slammed the hammer down on the knife.

It hardly made a dent.

Nyna and Linde shared a look. "I guess you just have to keep going." Linde said and shrugged. Nyna sighed and tried again.

With lots of patience the duo was able to slowly, but surely divide the caramel into smaller pieces. As Nyna hammered away some of the pieces flew around the kitchens. Linde would run of after them and put them into a cute little pink box that Nyna had bought during a shopping trip with Caeda.

It was loud work. Every time a piece broke off it sounded like they were bringing forth the end times. Linde would flinch at the noise. Nyna tried to laugh it off, just to put Linde more at ease. "Look on the bright side," she said, "At least Camus is probably much too tired to come investigating!"

Just as she said so she could hear Camus' voice not from not too far away.

"Nyna, what on earth are you doing over there?"

She clearly spoke to soon.

Trying her best to remain calm, Nyna mouthed to Linde to put the caramels in the box. Linde nodded and began her task as stealthily as she could. Nyna looked over her dress, just to make sure nothing had stuck to it, and went out of the kitchens to greet Camus.

Camus was using the castle wall as his main support. Nyna cupped his chin in her hands. "Are you sure you should be out of bed, my love?" she asked softly. Camus gave a tired smile. "I haven't seen my beloved all day." he said, "Do you know where she could have gone?"

Nyna chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe she had something she needed to do." she said. Camus chuckled as well. "Linde's trying to get your attention."

Nyna turned around and saw Linde who was desperately pointing to her own hair and mouthing something. She frowned as she tried her best to figure out what Linde was trying to tell her.

"She's saying that there's still some caramel in your hair." Camus said as he pulled out a splinter of caramel out of Nyna's blonde hair. He sounded incredibly amused. Nyna quietly scolded herself and sighed.

She held out her hand. "No point in keeping it a secret then,” she said, “come along now"

Nyna lead Camus to the kitchens and sat him down on a chair. She awkwardly handed him the pink box. Linde scurried out of the room so the two of them could be alone.

"They're for you" she said. She could feel her cheeks burn red. Camus raised both his eyebrows and opened the box. The caramels looked lumpy and uneven. Nyna wanted to kick herself. "Can I take one?" Camus asked. Nyna nodded. Carefully, Camus took one of the smaller ones and popped it into his mouth. Nyna tensed. "Is it any good?" she asked.

Camus swallowed.

Then he took another one, then another, then another again.

Nyna slowly stepped closer. Camus beamed at her. When she was close enough he grabbed her by the waist and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

Nyna burst out laughing. “Is it safe to assume that you liked them?” she asked jokingly. Camus was laughing as well. “If you ever feel like making some more I wouldn’t object!” he said. They both fell quiet. Camus buried his nose in Nyna’s hair. “Thank you,” he said, “thank you so very much.”

Linde watched with a smile as her lady and her betrothed had a moment.


End file.
